Dementors Kiss
by Symbologist
Summary: What was the reason for the Dementors to act as they did? An astounding event has taken place. Harry Potter deals with a new life, new relationships, new events, new lies and struggles constantly to conceal who he truly is.  Time Travel.
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I do not, in anyway whatsoever, own any part of the Harry Potter franchise, If I did, it would be crap.

**Dementor's Kiss**

_**Prologue**_

**Warden****Douglas****Currie** was absolutely furious. He had twelve minutes ago been sipping the new _Diet_Lipton green tea quietly in his office, when suddenly an alarm on sector C had gone off. When investigating the disturbance, and making the 7 minute trip to said sector, he had been reported to that it was only a false alarm. Muttering under his breath, he had left to go back to his office. Reminding himself to file a plea to the ministry for updated alarms, or better yet, to order one of the people beneath him to do it.

_Cheap magic detectors. _

While making the trek back to his office, he had been stopped and reported by an _angel_that the shipment of dementors was coming in outside of the entrance, and that he was being requested to be there as soon as possible.

Now, running through sector X, he opened door after door to get through to the entrance. Upon finally reaching it, he ordered the guards to open the doors. After doing so, he stepped outside.

_Oh lord. What is this?_

20 different people had bunched together on the bank of the island, all gazing out at the sea, where cages and cages of dementors were being pulled by huge, winged, mystical horses, galloping on the water.

They seemed ethereal, their golden mane illuminating the dark night, and they seemed to almost float on the water. Douglas had never seen something so big, yet so seemingly gentle.

_Gentle Giant._

These stallions moved forwards and landed their wet feet ever so lightly on the sand. They carried 3 people on their backs, all 3 wore white robes emblazoned on the front with a scythe and wand that lay side by side. Above it there lay two letters in stylish writing.

H.G.

_The Holy Guard._

The entire party seemed to hold their breath as they landed. Then they tentatively moved forward, and reached forward to touch some part of these majestic steeds, temporarily forgetting the darkness of dementors that threatened to envelop them, instead choosing to gape in awe at the celestial mustangs.

"OI!" Currie thundered. Bewildered at the actions of his staff.

The party instantly seemed to turn to look at their chief, and freeze. Then they quickly sprang into motion, embarrassed, pulling the locks on cages and ushering the dementors inside with the use of their Patronus's.

He took inventory of the people here, 3 angels, 10 demons, 6 aurors, and the Sector X head Arthur Haig.

_Angels._ Currie reflected. Coming from the Ancient Greek _Angelos_ meaning "messenger", they were used around the prison to contact different places, such as the ministry.

_Demons,_ derived from the Ancient Greek _Daemon,_ meaning "between mortals and god". With vast magical cores, and sharp minds, they were the stronghold's source of power and order.

The head of Sector X ordered 2 of the angels off, talked to the head transport guard and came stalking towards Currie.

"Good Evening, Warden Currie," Haig began "We need you to sign these papers from the ministry, apparently I'm not going to be good enough." He finished bitterly.

Currie looked up at the guard that had carried the dementors. They themselves seemed to be godly, a woman and two men.

The woman had long flowing black hair that seemed to be as dark as the night itself. The men both had short blonde hair that seemed to sparkle.

Tearing his gaze from them, he returned back to the form that Haig held in front of him. He took it, and read it. It seemed perfectly normal, so he signed it and gave it back.

"There we are, now I have some business to attend to," Currie said, frowning. His tea would be cold by the time he got there. But as he turned to leave, a scream erupted from one of the angels, followed closely by everyone.

Haig and Currie turned, to an astonishing sight before them.

The dementors were eerily in place, unmoving, not sucking in the air. They were filed in 8 lines, 18 in each row. They seemed unfazed by the patronus's attacking them. Time seemed to have stopped.

_What's going on?_

But before he could ask, the scene resumed, but differently, the dementors rose higher, all together, like a military squad. They sucked in one final breath, and flew, fast, northwest.

The people had frozen, and they could do nothing but watch as the dementors flew with staggering speed, heading who knew where. Once again, they sprang into action. The sole angel left went immediately to the ministry with an auror. The demons got brooms and instantly pursued the dementors. The aurors would stay behind in case of an emergency, acting as the reserve line.

Haig instantly bound back into the building's Sector X.

The warden could do nothing but watch. He turned around to see Haig going into the compound. There was only one thought rushing through the mind of Douglas Currie as he eyeballed the wizarding prison.

_Azkaban my friend, there is trouble tonight.  
><em>

* * *

><p>600 kilometres away, a raven haired boy turned over in his bed, his blanket encompassing him in a warm ball.<p>

He snored softly.


	2. This Changes Everything

Disclaimer: I do not, in anyway whatsoever, own any part of the Harry Potter franchise, If I did, it would be crap.

**Dementor's Kiss**

_**This Changes Everything**_

**Seventh****year** Hogwarts student Harry Potter was flying, flying blissfully in the cool night air.

_One__day._ _I__'__ve__been__here__One.__Day._

There was one thing Harry hated. Only one, yet he had encountered it today, but then again, he encountered it everyday. And it had increased now more than ever. His fame. There was a chain reaction that he had noticed occurred by his sudden presence inside a room.

Step 1: It was always started by a singular person who saw him first.

Step 2: Then came the famous three, much like him, Ron and Hermione.

A) The widening of the eyes.

B) The pointing of the index finger.

C) The final hurried whisper.

"_It's Harry Potter!"_

Step 3: Then the heads turned, and several others saw him.

Repeat from Step 2.

If only he could get away from this.

He was angry. Couldn't people just leave him alone? Oh yes, he was angry. Anger was the reason flights like these were an absolute necessity. They helped in clearing his mind of all emotion, just like occlumency.

He had learned before to shut Voldemort out, and he had realized that grief, it seemed, was the emotion that strengthened his mental barriers.

But not too long ago, he had realized he could also think of absolutely nothing. Be a blank mind devoid of all feeling. It was far more difficult to do so, but not as much as it would have been if he had not already practiced the different way of using one emotion.

_Thanks,__Snape._Harry though sardonically.

He instantly stopped that train of thought. Snape had no matter what may have happened before, been a hero. He had been a critical figure in the war, and Harry had seen to it that he get the respect he deserved afterwards. People had thought him gone mad, but he assured them that was not the case, and that Snape really was a spy.

He switched back to calm, peaceful mode.

He loved this. He loved the smell of open air, wilderness, and_freedom_. He loved the feeling of cool air whipping fiercely on his face.

_I love flying._

Though the usual cool air that calmed him down, wasn't cool anymore, quite the contrary, it had suddenly turned chilly.Cold even_._ Not the chill that makes your body shake, but one that makes your very soul shiver.

His seventh year at Hogwarts had resulted in yet another reminder of the past he wished he could rewrite, or erase completely.

_Dementor's._

Hogwarts had herself invited these foul creatures to guard her walls once again. Quite literally, _herself._

During the summer, as the Dementor's were being rounded up and shipped to Azkaban, there had been a most intriguing moment that wizarding Britain still had not deciphered the meaning of. Dementor's had been gliding obediently to their posts when they had all suddenly and eerily risen as one and immediately fled. Like a Conductor signalling his orchestra, Hogwarts had ordered them to begin playing. Soaring quickly away in a pack to northwest Scotland, the Dementor's had stopped, and landed here.

After being informed, Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt had called a wizengamot meeting at once on what should be done about them. There had been a vote, and out of the 51 present, 48 had promptly raised their hands, saying that they be removed from Britain entirely. Only three had opposed. Jolene Kath, Andrew Clark, and Julie Foster had been the only one's to say that they should give the Dementor's time, as they had shown in the past that they could cause a lot of trouble and damage, to both muggles and wizards.

"These are God's wishes, so why not let it be?" Jolene Kath had said fiercely written in _The__Daily__Prophet_, "Dementor's are there for a reason, and Hogwarts is the only one who knows it! This secret, whatever it may be, is not for us to interfere with! They are not going to attack the students; otherwise the new Hogwarts barriers would never have allowed them passage. The wizengamot does not understand that! Hogwarts is one of the best protected fortresses in all of England!"

"Ignorant, vengeful people will never get their way. I hate these creatures too! They've caused nothing but ruin and despair wherever they've been! This war that ended but a month ago has been the most devastating event in wizarding history to date! But this point in time, this movement of Dementor's, has been done to protect the students! I know it! These people who guide you have been situated in seats of power, but they let their own emotions guide the way! It seems that they have now a choice to face, Dementor's or Hogwarts? Which is the enemy at the current moment? Most people would no doubt say the Dementor's, but why? Most people would say because they followed you-know-who. But what they don't realize is that they know nothing of Dementor's."

"They do not feel emotions, they feel _nothing._ They _don__'__t_feel_._ All they want is the feeling of happiness. Dementor's are lost souls themselves! They have had absolutely horrible pasts, they were once like our human selves! They find comfort in happiness; they have no way to access it other than you! They are mistaken to be evil, but they are nothing of such sort! Mark my words, they will not leave; Hogwarts will make sure of that!"

And she had been right. The Dementor's had refused to budge, no amount of ministry strength had fazed them. And Hogwarts had helped them. When trying to fire the Patronus Charm, ministry officials had been confounded. Their patronus, instead of taking a live animal form, had instead been reduced to black paste inside the walls of the castle.

Though he had told no one except Ron and Hermione, Harry could still perform the Patronus Charm in the castle. They themselves had tried, and so could they. But only the three seemed capable. Of course, it took much more effort than usual, but in the end, his father's animagus would burst forth in silver colour.

And she had been right once again. Dementor's had not so much moved a muscle since they had come here. They still drew those slow, rattling breaths- if that's what they were- and they still made everything cold. But they didn't take away your happiness, they didn't leave you only your worst memories. They were bearable.

But she had now been proven wrong. Tonight as Harry flew away his anger, he reflected on the past 4 minutes. He had started out, like usual, as he had in the summer, with his 5 laps around the pitch. Then, quite suddenly and swiftly, the dementors had moved. The 140 or so of them, had all formed a massive ring on the quidditch pitch, and then had decided to chase Harry in a game of tag.

_I love flying._

He looked over his shoulder at the 20 or so Dementors currently tailing him.

_But not like this._

He rapidly swerved right, heading for the entrance hall, hoping to find sanctuary in the castle, and find out what was going on.

But as he was to leave his boom, he felt himself being pulled backwards, a rushing noise filled his ears, and a distant scream sounded.

"_NO! Please, not Harry!" _

_Oh damn. Why now?_

Fumbling inside his robes he pulled out his wand. And as he did so, a realization hit him. Here was a being so foul, and you could do nothing but drive it away.

These were the creatures that had held Sirius falsely for thirteen sad years of his life.

These were the creatures that remorselessly killed numerous humans.

These were the creatures that almost deprived Sirius of his soul.

These were the creatures that attacked him and Dudley.

These were the creatures that almost got him expelled.

These were the creature that almost made him lose connection with the world he so loved.

These creatures were what almost lost him Ron and Hermione.

He hated these creatures with every fibre of his being. And that was never going to change.

Never.

And as if right on cue, he saw the past year flash before his eyes.

Bill and Fleur's wedding, Ministry of Magic, Ron's Departure, Godric's Hollow, The Silver Doe, Xenophillius Lovegood's, The Deathly Hallows, Malfoy Manor, Shell Cottage, Gringotts, Hogwarts, and the final, pivotal moment in wizarding history, Lord Voldemort's death. Then came the mourning of the many that had lost their lives to build a better world. Then there were the many celebrations, eating and drinking, hugging and crying. And then order was restored, the wizarding world was built anew, Harry Potter being hailed its vital figure.

That was the critical moment, the two spells cast on May 2 of 1998.

"_Avada__Kedavra!__"_

"_Expelliarmus!"_

Hatred, pain, and loss surged through his veins. Ending in one single emotion he was back to.

Anger.

That was the only thing he felt when he raised his wand, when he charged towards the cloaked figures, and the only thing he felt when he casted the spell. No happiness. He was drained of all emotion except one.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, wishing nothing but to rid the world of these monstrous creatures.

And like so many times, there burst forth a stag.

And, unlike so many times, it was massive, and hairy, and real.

_What the hell?_

Author's Note: Okay I honestly hate people that beg for Reviews… That being said, PLEASE REVIEW! im not satisfied with a review per chapter! Have a heart and do me a favour, its my first fanfic, and it may do me a good in real life!


	3. The Boy Who Lived

Disclaimer: I do not, in anyway whatsoever, own any part of the Harry Potter franchise, If I did, it would be crap. There is also, a very small part in here directly taken from Dan Brown's novel: The Lost Symbol. The part will be condensed together. Chapter 108 from the book.

**Dementor's Kiss**

_**The Boy-Who-Lived**_

Shocked, Harry stood stock still.

He had heard of one substance changing into another spontaneously. Such as the muggle alchemists who tried to turn lead into gold without chemical means of support. He had even seen a patronus change, specifically Tonks's.

But to have a patronus-a silvery and wispy form of happiness-change into a huge, real and furry entity, _that _he had never heard of.

The animal that had burst forth from his wand had big brown fur, and long sturdy legs, had black hooves which drove into the ground with striking force. The air glowed with a surprisingly dark aura, a heavy atmosphere that seemed to push you to your knees, forcing you into submission. The antlers were the only thing that glowed. A golden hue emanated from the spiky horns. T

Then it turned around, and Harry got a good look at its eyes.

All the negative emotions which remained bottled and sealed within him were shimmering in the creature's eyes. Harry could sense the anger and hatred that had traveled from him, using his wand as a bridge, and coming to rest in his patronus.

Blood was the first thing that came to Harry's mind.

Blood red was the colour that would forever be etched in his mind.

Blood red was the colour of the eyes of this enthralling beast.

The face was a depiction of pure ferocity. The mouth was stretched back and all teeth were showing, the eyes wide and menacing. The effect was monstrous.

Harry couldn't believe such a brutal creature could come out of his wand, out of his _magic. _But then again, with what had been going on this summer, it didn't seem so out of place.

He had previously been having problems controlling his magic. Actually, he still did, but on a meagre level.

After removing the bit of Voldemort's soul of his own, he had been having strange magical outbursts. He had classified them as shock from the battle, but that had changed after it had gone on for a month, and he had knocked George into a wall in his anger.

He didn't know but he was sure one person would.

_Dumbledore._

Harry felt a pang of sadness and a pinch of anger at the mention of the previous headmaster of Hogwarts.

He had come to terms with Dumbledore's betrayal as soon as he had the talk with him in limbo. Dumbledore had had his reasons. No matter what he may have done, it had all been done to protect and care for Harry, and that out of all, made it okay.

He often wondered whether he was being stupid accepting this so easily, Dumbledore had been playing with his life! But then logic and reason would take over ego and pride, and he would lose the internal conflict.

There was no internal conflict currently in his mind, unless you count the conflict of 1981.

Lily Potter's screams still had not died down. Infact, they had gotten louder, and his vision was getting darker and darker for every dementor that landed from the starless sky to the ground around him. His patronus did not seem to drive them away at all.

He looked intently at his patronus, and used occlumency against the dementors. As expected, it didn't work. Dementor's had far superior power of extracting one's memory and emotions than any prodigious human being.

His patronus charged at the nearest dementor.

It ran and rammed the dementor directly in the chest with its antlers, driving them deep into the cloak, and out the other side.

Then occurred the critical moment in wizarding history, an event which none could begin to fathom how was possible.

The dementor let out a raspy breath and took another in once more. Harry felt another drain on his happiness. Then, quite unexpectedly, the dementor fell. Not moving, not breathing.

Harry Potter had just killed a dementor.

Not a second after, it decomposed rapidly into ash.

Harry could not begin to think how a patronus had killed a dementor, how anything _could_kill a dementor!

The patronus continued hurriedly, and Harry felt another drain, one not on his mind, but on his _magic_.

It speared two- three- four dementors at once. Killing them too.

Harry fell to his knees, the cold gripping him. If he was going to die, he was going to kill all the dementors in Britain while doing so. No matter what Jolene Kath said, these being's were pure evil.

The dementors seemed to be panicking; they were dying left and right, being wiped off the face of the earth by the help of Harry's patronus. Brave ones, they stayed to fight the patronus, since it could not drive them away. The others were fleeing, far out of Hogwarts, out of Hogsmeade, and far out of reach of the demonic stag.

Many were dead, only few remained, maybe 50 were left. Now sensing their predicament, they decided to direct their full force at the source: Harry.

He watched his patronus take down another 10 in rapid succession.

Two dementors grabbed Harry from behind and turned him to face them. Harry fell on his back, arms spread wide.

One of them reached under its hood and lifted it off its face. A rushing noise, a clear scream.

"_Step aside, you silly girl"_

Harry stared; underneath the hood was a shining white skull. A skull which seemed to have been kept in pristine condition, or was just newly made out of white marble. .

"_Lily, __it__'__s __him!__" _

Another few eradicated.

"_Take Harry and go! I'll hold him off!"_

The skull's mouth moved down just near enough to Harry's own, but not touching, and sucked in one long rattling breath. The cold almost seemed to wrap Harry in a warm blanket.

"_Go! Run!"_

Harry Potter's soul came flowing out of his throat, through his mouth and in the air.

The world went black. All sound gone, all sight gone, all feeling gone.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

Many more annihilated.

Harry potter's mind hovered in an endless abyss.

Nothing could get in or out.

Only an infinite and silent void.

Softness.

Weightlessness.

His body had released him. He was untethered.

The physical world had ceased to exist. Time had ceased to exist.

He was pure consciousness now… a fleshless sentience suspended in the emptiness of a vast universe.

Then light flooded, creating a passage of sight. A passage that leads you directly into what Harry could now see was the open mouth of a skull! What was happening?

A startling realization hit him.

_I'm my soul. _

The lightness, the warmth, the void. It all made sense.

He regained control over his head; he could now look around in all directions. He chose directly behind him.

And directly behind him, or down, was the lifeless body of the boy who lived.

He felt a pang of sadness clench him.

_Maybe this is how it's meant to be. Everything happens for a reason._

There were only five or so dementor's left now, and to his surprise, his patronus was still going strong! The stag-his father- was trying his best to protect him.

Sound came back, along with it the screams of dying dementors and the rush of the night wind.

More light flooded his vision, making it temporarily impossible to see who had opened the doors to the entrance hall. But by the scream there was no mistaking who it was.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Hermione Granger's voice tore through the cold night.

His best friend did her best not to show her shock at the piles of ash and dust that covered her. Her stricken face was fixed directly at the body beneath Harry's soul.

There were no more dementors. Some had fled, Most had died. Only the brave dementor remained feasting on Harry remained.

Harry looked down upon his body as well, and was surprised to see his patronus curled up next to him, licking his cheek. How twisted, that something so frightening could be so gentle and caring.

That was the last thing Harry Potter saw as he felt himself fade away. Fade from his friends, his world, and his life.

Harry potter was gone.

He did not get to see that another figure had entered his last sight.

A doe.

Hermione Granger's patronus was no longer an otter.

The doe curled up on Harry's left side, encompassing him into a warm ball beneath starry skies.

That day, in the chilly grounds of Hogwarts, even if it was for a moment, Harry's life's wish had been fulfilled.

The Potter family had been reunited once again.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: PLEASE REVIEW. I do not really want to go through the hectic process of writing without getting any feedback. a simple "nice." would suffice._**


	4. The end of the beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter. This will be the last disclaimer and will count for all future chapters.

**A/N: I REALLY don't know why some people think this story Is over, I guess im not that good at writing. : ( OR you could read the summary which clearly states "Time Travel" :) also, this is an EXTREMLY SHORT CHAPTER. I do have volunteering and work I need to do. Sorry, but it'll prolly be a week or so until the next. **

**Winged Seer Wolf: His patronus became a "Real" entity; therefore it survived even though Harry did not. : )**

_**Dementor's Kiss**_

_**The end of the beginning.**_

**Hermione ****Granger **fell to her knees, right beside the grey body of Harry Potter.

Harry potter was dead.

Her best friend was dead.

_No.__No._ She thought frantically. _It __can__'__t __be._

_Voldemort, all of the dangerous Hogwarts years, the war…NO._

_He'd survived so much! How could he die but a few months after his greatest victory?_

She flattened out on the ground, sobbing, her fists pounding on the ground.

_Why, why him? Why not me! _

But that wasn't all.

_What the hell is with my patronus?_

Hermione Granger's doe remained curled on the right side of the deceased boy.

Her eyes from the right to the left instantly, she could not bear to look at her best friend while he seemed so defeated.

What had happened to Harry's Patronus?

The beast now lay, just as grey as Harry, unmoving.

Tears were still leaking. She couldn't stop them. But why stop them? He had told he numerous times to stop crying. That everything was going to be all right, that we wouldn't die.

She knew she was bawling, she was crying like she had never done so before. She could feel her chest tightening with every heaving, painful breath that filled her lungs. She could feel her tears leak off her face and land with a soft, innocent _plop_ into the puddle of tears below her. She hated it, she hated the fact that she could still breathe, while the person on the grass in front of her had endured so many hardships, and had to face the biggest one of all-death.

"_To the well organized mind, death is but the next greatest adventure."_

_I certainly disagree._

She reached down and grabbed his glasses of the grass and folded the frame in neatly. They were cracked on both sides down the middle.

She pulled out her wand instinctively.

And then fell into another sobbing fit. Tears rained upon the broken and dirty lenses.

She had remembered, and she had instantly reacted.

"_Oculus reparo." _

Her feet crunched on the grass, her lips quivered and chapped in the cold wind.

There was nothing left, but she would drive this dementor away.

But her patronus wasn't driving it away. The dementor wasn't moving!

The dementor wasn't _moving.__At__all._

The dementor had halted mid air, how had she not noticed it.

The tears faded for an instant.

A shivering second of silence, then warm air blowed in, then replaced by fierce wind.

Then finally, the dementor let out a screech. One so high that it ripped the very fabric of space.

One that caused a blinding light to envelop the world. The universe.

The last thoughts that rang through Hermione Granger's mind were of pure confusion.


	5. Behind Him

**A/N:**I'm going to keep writing the way I am, I will incorporate some paragraphs and dialogue if it is so impossible. AND I AM open to suggestions on what I should change! And btw Ladysavay I will not be telling the actual story, you will not know that until the absolute end. :D

Read on! AND REVIEW.

**Dementor's Kiss**

_**Behind Him.**_

**Harry ****came **the same way he left. To Hermione's voice calling his name, and him being absolutely frozen. He was slowly warming up, and could feel his legs and arms regaining heat.

"Harry!" Hermione's voice rang through an ear and out the other.

_I __have __a __body _was the first thought that raced into the Harry Potter's mind.

_I can feel. _

_I can hear._

Why was everything so cold? Wasn't death supposed to come quickly? Wasn't that what Sirius had said? But then again... he hadn't had his soul taken away… He was happy there were some senses he had, yet…

_I can't see, taste or speak. _

He could feel his body shuddering, using kinect energy to speed up the warming process. Along with it though, also came the feeling of a mouth, of a tongue. _Scratch __taste __of __my __list._ He could now also feel something moving beneath him, rocking him back and forth. The floor was made of wood, or at least that's what it felt like.

He was regaining body temperature, and he could now feel every part of his body, yet he couldn't move an inch. It was like being made of stone. _MOVE!_ He commanded his body, urging his arm to lift him into a sitting position.

No movement.

He couldn't even open an eyelid. Even after one of Wood's quidditch practices things weren't this bad!

He now heard in clearer sound, no more distant and distorted. He could hear Hermione calling his name, and another person coughing in the background.

Harry's heart jumped. Was he saved? Had Hermione come again, like she had all those other times? Had she found a way to save him?

But he noted that the voice was too shrill to be Hermione's, too high. Yet he could bet a hundred and ten percent it was her. He now heard the heavy _plunk,__plunk,__plunk_as if something was banging forcibly over him.

It had to be rain. He remembered this noise, as the day Ron had left him and Hermione during the Horcrux hunt.

So he was inside somewhere.

Now regaining all motor functions and feeling, he cracked open an eyelid.

Bad decision.

He was immediately blinded by copious amounts of light. He couldn't see anything but white. He shut them again. Slowly this time, he opened both.

It was almost like being born again, a white unknown room, someone trying to pick you up, and being placed in a warm blue blanket. He kept blinking to clear his vision.

A rush of hushed voices, a door opening and closing, and seconds later Harry pulled himself into a sitting position.

And he recoiled back in alarm.

He was back on the Hogwarts express. What he had felt beneath him was the train compartment itself. He also saw two faces that were so similar, yet they were different.

_How the hell?_

He immediately stood up, lost his balance, and fell into a seat.

Hermione's and Ron's face's stared down at him, puzzled at his reaction. They looked at least 10 years younger! Ron was, as natural, taller than him but what fazed him was that Hermione seemed to be taller than him too! He seemed to be in some sort of time warp, and as he took in his surroundings, he found something that made it definite that something was wrong.

Peter Pettigrew was nestled comfortably into Ron Weasley's arms.

Anger flared deep within him, it took all of his self control not to jump out and kill the unsuspecting rat.

Now the big question. _What __is __going __on __here?_ This was deja-vu. An amazing possibility hit him head on. _Is __this __my __past __flashing __before __my __eyes ? _Maybe it was supposed to be like this? You had to actually relive some parts of your life? But it wouldn't be like this, If He died. He had expected to go back to King's cross, perhaps see someone there, who would help him "board a train" as Dumbledore had so eloquently put it.

_Only the dead know. _

A pang of guilt hit him; Peter had died, died when he had shown the smallest show of mercy.

His mind now in decent condition, he blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"What happened?"

"Well," Hermione replied instantly, jumping on it as though answering a question in class. "Apparently" She looked at Ron. "There was something called a dementor that entered our compartment, searching for Sirius Black, and it made weird things happen, and you sort of, well.." She looked once more at Ron.

"You started sort of twitching," Ron continued for Hermione. "And writhing and you fell to the floor." A look of horror struck his face. "And then everything went cold, I mean everything. And I couldn't even see a thing, it was so dark! And then…" Admiration swept his face, removing all trace of fear "Professor Lupin stood up and yelled something, I don't know what, and then this big silvery creature shot out of his wand, it was so cool! The dementor left after that though." He finished lamely.

Happiness and wonder filled Harry to the brim as his suspicions were confirmed.

He had somehow been thrust back in time.

To the beginning of his third year it seemed.

He was practically jumping with joy; he was bouncing up and down in his seat. They both seemed to notice, and raised a questioning brow, almost simultaneously. This meant an endless array of possibilities! He could save all the people who had suffered before! No one had to die for him; no one had to die _because_of him!

_Sirius, Remeus, Tonks, Fred. Dumbledore._

Anguish gripped at Harry's chest as he recalled the events of the terrifying night his former headmaster had been murdered. How Draco had so easily manipulated the school's wards to let the death eater's enter. Of how he had been forced to remain under his invisibility cloak, unable to move, and could only watch and see his mentor die before his eyes. How that one chance Dumbledore took, petrifying him, led to Dumbledore himself being disarmed.

That had been the moment which had set events into motion that would not occur until a year later. _The __Elder __Wand._ The Hallows themselves were a constant reminder of Man's reach for immortality. Through either Horcruxes or the Hallows.

_Hallows Vs. Horcruxes._

A piercing realization hit him.

He could destroy the Horcruxes much earlier too!

_Locket, Ring, Cup, Diadem, Snake, Diary, and…_

Harry stopped short. _And __me._He felt concerned and contaminated. Was he still a Horcrux? Was there, right now, a living piece of Voldemort in his mind? Surely, Voldemort must have felt something had happened? He raised a hand and faintly brushed his bangs aside, touching the lighting bolt on his forehead.

Hermione had seen. Her eyes bulged out; Harry expected the _your-scar-is-hurting-isn__'__t-it? _But that never came. Instead there came something much less expected.

"Harry, oh my god!" She shrieked, standing up immediately.

**A/N:** Asking for reviews is so overrated. Over with that, _**Review **__**Review!**_

Writing isn't so fun without feedback and suggestions. Love me, hate me, just review me.


	6. Train Ride

**A/N: Damn it's been a while. So sorry, though you probably don't even remember it. By the way, I'm also thinking of an idea for a new story, what do you think? Another H/Hr in sixth year, starting the night before slughorn's party. Again, I'm really sorry, and I really need to say it. And if you have any nice ideas for this story, tell me! Even a few lines you'd like to see included in something. Or an idea for a whole scenario. Thanks! **

**Dementor's Kiss**

"What-what's happened?" Harry stuttered, standing up as well.

Hermione seemed to realize what she had done, because her eyes went wide, she stood stock still, looking at Harry as if he was someone else. She made a small squeaking sound, as though she was terribly frightened, which made Harry look around for more dementors. Not seeing any, he turned to Hermione, and then a spark of realization hit him.

_She's looking at me. _He thought.

He touched his scar, and she flinched. He felt nothing, it was the same. Perhaps his nose? He touched it. Nothing.

"What?" he snapped.

But she shook her head, and stood ever the same. Now his annoyance turning to concern, he looked at Ron. Ron was looking from Harry to Hermione, as though expecting something to reveal itself. Harry sent him a meaningful look, the "{i'm never good with women". Ron got the message but he sent a _you-think-I'm-any-better? _one. Harry retaliated with an even more desperate gaze, which seemed to convince Ron that he needed help, so then he settled to looking at Hermione, and said quite clearly, in a quite sarcastic tone.

"Hermione, are you going to tell us what's going on?"

She sent him a glare.

"No, there's nothing going on, I just thought I felt something move underneath me." She said with an air of coolness, which didn't deceive either of them.

Ron snorted, earning him another dirty look. Then she sat down, and Harry slowly followed her example. Hermione sat down, crossed her arms, and stared resolutely out the window, every now and then her eyes giving furtive looks at Harry, making him feel quite self conscious of himself.

Ron seemed to be amused, and he also sent glances at Harry then Hermione, smirking the whole while, making him feel as if all three of them were playing some kind of game with their eyeballs.

The thing was, Hermione had just seen Harry's scar flash brilliant green.

The train ride passed like this for 5 minutes, though it seemed 5 hours to Harry, until he heard the compartment door slide open, and the drawling voice of one Draco Malfoy penetrated the silence.

"Well Potty? Is it true then? You fainted?"

Harry twirled around in his seat, unsurprised to see Malfoy, but surprised to see how he looked. Malfoy had become a friend after the war, not someone you confide your secrets in, but someone you could hang around with. Malfoy, here, was still the immature and pompous brat that he used to be.

And right behind him were the two people Harry knew, who were the closest to Dudley's size, Crabbe and Goyle, the heavyweight followers of the slimmer slytherin.

"From a dementor? Really? That's weak. I would have captured that dementor, or frightened it back to Azkaban." He continued, looking at Harry with such sadness that you may have thought that he was on his deathbed.

"And here I thought Gryffindor were brave…" He finished.

Ron stood up.

Harry yanked him back down.

Harry couldn't believe where Malfoy got his information from, it'd hardly been a half hour since it had happened, but somehow Malfoy knew, it was quite incredible really. He turned to the other two, hoping to find some answer in their faces. But there was only hate and anger portrayed in Ron's face, and cool indifference in Hermione's. Typical.

Harry sighed, he had forgotten Ron and Hermione were still 13. Well, he was too, but he was 18 in mind. Their emotions were still in swarm, and they would be that way for a good three to four years.

To Harry, after Voldemort, the war, death, destruction, Horcruxes, hallows, and being in the middle of everything, not much would anger him.

Harry had always thought of the fallen and how they could have been saved, but he had also thought of how most of the survivors had changed, He knew he would have to do something. He would try to keep a full out war from happening. But then if he did so, what about all the death eaters? Would they still be on the loose? Would they turn for the better?

He'd even try for the alien prospect of inter-house unity.

Of course, it wouldn't be easy, and in no way would the slytherins co-operate, namely Malfoy, who was still an arrogant berk. And Most Gryffindors wouldn't approve, especially the Weasley's, anything to do with slytherins and it's either hate them or hurt them. He would refute the idea as soon it was brought up.

He looked at Malfoy, and decided to start the mission that the sorting hat had said in we so desperately needed: Unity.

"Malfoy could I talk to you?" He said, his voice sounding much more confident than he actually was.

Malfoy's upper lip curled, it seemed he could never miss a chance to put Harry down, never.

"This _is _talking, potter. What do you think we're doing? Then again a buffoon like you can only babble. Ha." He replied, puffing out his chest.

Behind him, his sidekicks guffawed shamelessly.

"Look let's stop fighting." Harry said.

Acting on instinct, he whipped out his hand for a shake. Then closed his eyes and made a fist, then quickly opened his hand again, hoping no one noticed. He opened his eyes again, to find them gazing into Draco's worried ones.

_Shit. He probably thinks I'm joking, or pulling some sort of prank._

"I'm not kidding."

_Really. I'm not._

Draco's eyes dropped down to Harry's hand.

_This might have been a bad idea._

Ron and Hermione were staring at Harry as if he were mad. And hell, he may be. But Harry was determinedly avoiding their gaze, so as to keep his focus on the blonde haired boy in front of him.

How embarrassing, Harry Potter, someone to face and defeat the darkest and most dangerous wizard of all time, is nervous to shake a boy's hand.

Malfoy's hand twitched.

Harry was just about to reach for his own wand as well when the door slid open once more to give passage to the missing member of the compartment.

"What's going on here?" a new voice said.

His whole being screamed.

_REMUS!_

**A/****N: I have the next chapter ready, it's going to be the longest chapter yet, and it covers the rest of the train ride, and half the sorting.**

** So I'm not sure if this is good as it was. I didn't fully proofread this one.**

**And once again I apologize, if you forgot or didn't care, but if you did, I'm sorry.**

**So. Reviews? Good idea? **


	7. Third Year Sorting Again

**A/N: I love Ron, He's so awesome :P.**

**Dementor's Kiss**

_**Third Year Sorting. Again.**_

Harry stood fixed. It was all he could do not to rush over and embrace Lupin. _ Or, well, professor Lupin right now. And Hopefully he stays a professor for a while._He wasnervous on how to approach Lupin, could he potentially give himself away?

He was so lost in thought that that he didn't see Lupin's features light up at the sight of Harry.

Remus had just stepped into the compartment to see what could only be described as a fight about to happen. Three-on-Three Triple Deathmatch with Slytherin and Gryffindor.

_Why is it always those two houses?_

In front of him stood two slytherin, cracking their knuckles. He thought they were more boulders rather than boys. In fact, had he not been taller than them both, he would have failed to see the third smaller one, who stood with his hand on his wand. Who was standing in front of Harry.

Harry. He truly looked like his father, with the glasses, facial structure, and the messy hair. Just like James.

_Keep Calm and collected. No favourites, you're a teacher at Hogwarts. Remember that._

There was Ron right behind him, and the girl was sitting down, reading a spell book from the looks of it. ignoring everyone.

_Damn it, what was her name again? She had just told him before he left! Hermes? Hermione! Yes, that was it._

They were both Gryffindors as well, but he had seen them already from the dementor attack. They all still looked pale, Harry was even shaking a little,

The boy in front with the blonde hair looked taken aback by seeing a teacher, but put on a poker face.

"Nothing, Professor." Malfoy said shortly. He shot a look over his shoulder at Harry.

"We were just leaving." He added, making to leave.

Lupin put his arm perpendicular to him and the door, blocking exit to all of them. But before he could protest, they had fled under his arm and trotted off down the train.

He looked back at them, to see the two other slytherin boys waddling in the leader's wake. He looked at them curiously, then swivelled his head around back into the compartment, walked in, and slid the door closed.

He sat down on his seat, directly underneath his bag, and decided to prod.

"Oh, you two are not going to sit down then?" He said to Ron and Harry.

They took their seats immediately in front of each other, while he and Hermione sat across each other to the window side, Ron beside him, and Harry beside Hermione.

He looked for any signs of guilt on the three faces. Finding none, he pressed on.

"What was that about then?" He asked trying not too sound too delighted at speaking with the prongslet. He, Sirius and Peter had taken to call Harry that even before his 1st birthday. The thought of Sirius made his blood boil, the anger must have shown on his face, because all three seemed to shrink back a little.

"Well, professor," Hermione answered. "Those three have been bothering us since we've been at Hogwarts really. And it's nothing really; a-a-and we didn't do anything. "She finished hastily, sounding completely unsure of herself.

Ron hung his head.

Harry put his face in his hands.

_She never was a good liar._

He remembered Borgin and Burkes during the fifth year summer.

_But then again, what makes a good liar?_

He thought about how she had held up at Malfoy Manor.

"_It's a fake! I swear!"_

"_We found it!"_

…

"_CRUCIO!"_

He shivered. Violently. Everyone noticed.

Hermione eyed him darkly. For some random reason, but once she saw that he was looking at her, she instantly changed her facial expression to someone who was sick.

"Hermione, did you give them all the chocolate?" Lupin asked.

"What?" Hermione looked at Lupin. Then realizing what he asked, her eyes widened. "Oh no! I forgot! There was just so much going on and then there was Harry, and- and then there was Malfoy and them- and-"

"It's OK Hermione!" Lupin said instantly, "Where is it?"

"Oh right here" She said, pulling out quite a large chocolate bar from the compartment underneath her and handing it to lupin. " Here you go."

He split the bar into quarters, and gave one to each of them.

Harry, would have wondered what chocolate would do to help them, but now that he already knew the effect chocolate has, he bit into it at once.

A warm tingle started in his mouth, enveloping his whole throat with warmth, and then continued into his chest, calming the muscles and putting them at ease. Then it went to his back, indulging him in a stretch full of relief.

_That really feels good._

"Eat, you'll feel better." Lupin said in answer to Ron and Hermione's confused faces.

His mouth too filled with chocolate to say anything, he nodded to tell them "go ahead".

So they all ate in silence.

Lupin set his head against the glass after his chocolate was done. Soon enough, his breathing deepened, and they knew he was asleep.

"He's asleep already?" Ron asked.

Harry got up and looked outside the window, he could see Hogwarts in sight, but it would still be another 15 minutes before they were there. He looked up, and saw the moon was barely there. It had just been a full moon.

_Moony needs all the rest he can get for now._

Harry didn't feel like much more chocolate, since they had already finished theirs, he offered it to them.

"We've already had ours Harry, you go ahead and finish it." Hermione said sweetly.

"Speak for yourself Hermione." Ron said, and snapped a piece of Harry's.

"Ron we've had ours! "She hissed. "And we're almost at Hogwarts!" she craned her head around Harry so as to get a better look out the window.

"Well, it's just chocolate! And the food trolley hasn't come did you notice that? And we're almost at Hogwarts!" Ron exclaimed.

"Well yes, I did notice that, but you can wait until we're at Hogwarts! Then there's the feast!" Hermione said.

"I'm hungry." He stated simply.

"You're _always_ hungry." She scoffed.

Harry, laughing, took his finishing bite.

The rest of the ride was spent chatting about last year, and how it would be this year.

* * *

><p>"God, why don't we do this <em>after<em> eating?"

They were in the great hall, enjoying the sorting, or in Ron's case, wishing for it to end.

"Clark, Madeline." Professor Mcgonagall's brisk voice chipped out.

A small girl with black hair, and very deep blue eyes, nervously walked up and sat on the stool.

The sorting hat boomed.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

the yellow table clapped joyfully for their new member.

"We're only in the C's Harry! Oh wow, the C's! This is progressing quite fast isn't it!" Ron said sarcastically.

Ron moaned loudly.

"Kill me now." He stated.

And there was such conviction in his voice, Harry turned to his friend startled, laughed it off, and returned to the sorting slightly worried.

Hermione, clapping softly for Clark, did not bother to place her eyes on Ron, instead, almost as if on instinct, her leg reached out and collided hard with Ron's shin.

Ron hissed in pain, but wisely didn't say anything.

Harry also clapped, but he smirked slightly at Ron.

They had already disembarked from the train, rode the carriages, and came to the castle, at which point he and hermione were whisked away at once by Professor Mcgonagall to go see Madam Pomfrey, once again. Once clarified that he'd had chocolate and that he was fine, he waited outside for Hermione while she received her Time Turner. It had been shorter than before, as he hadn't let Madam Pomfrey fuss over him this time.

So far most of the sorting for Harry had consisted of Ron moaning about the lack of food or the slow speed of the sorting. Followed up by a loud growl from his stomach, and ending it off with a glare from Hermione, and a roll of Harry's two emerald eyes at the actions of their friends.

The sorting, in Harry's Opinion, did seem quite long, but then again, he had witnessed it before. His 13 year old body was aching for some food, after starvation from the Dursley's but his 18 year old mind, after the hunt, did not feel it as much. He felt very tired for some reason and as "Osborne, Brandon." was sorted into Slytherin ("Knew he was a git." Ron commented) and "Parker, Sarah." was sorted Ravenclaw, he felt as if he'd rather not eat and go straight to his four poster bed upstairs. He almost missed "Caroline, Patterson." in his fatigue, and only got a few weak claps in as she joined them at the Gryffindor table.

His eyes wandered, and they came to rest on someone at the Hufflepuff table. He knew who she was, but had never met her personally, only through the DA had he ever said so much as a hello. Hannah Abbot, she had long flowing blonde hair, bright blue eyes that glowed with merriment as "Wilbur, Brian." was sorted into Hufflepuff. She really was quite beautiful, and he had never heard a bad thing about her. Maybe he should talk to her, for all he knew she could be an amazing person.

His past life he had been a person, who was so closed off, never social, always remained in his own little circle. It was time broaden his friend circle.

_Dont you think she's too young? _A voice said in his head, sounding much like Hermione when she wanted something done.

_Too young? You're bloody 13!_

_Well, actually, you're 18._

_Well, no. if that's the case, then everyone is 4-5 years younger._

_I think it's a bad idea._

As if she felt someone's eyes on her, she turned her head and green and blue eyes seemed to stare at each other. Their eyes though, seemed fixed on each other for the remainder of the feast. And as Dumbledore stood up ("Yes, YES!" Ron cried happily. "And make it short." he added under his breath) they both jumped and focused themselves on the headmaster, while their eyes darted to each other, blushing furiously.

_Damn it body, stop blushing! You're 18! Listen to Dumbledore!_

"...you become befuddled by our excellent feast..." said Dumbledore, and Harry, once again tried to catch the eye of the Hufflepuff girl, but it was hopeless, she was staring resolutely in the direction of Dumbledore.

_Girls always had more patience._

This whole exchange was not missed by Hannah's closest friend, who harry had known a little better, Susan Bones. She had always been the playful, mischievous person.

Hannah was trying, or looking as if she was, to listen to Dumbledore, but couldn't quite hear him, as the whispering was directly in her right ear, and was quite distracting. From the looks he was getting from Susan, he guessed she was talking about him. Her face was delighted as she could just see the blush on Hannah's face rise as she talked. In the end, she decided to hunt for the prey that was paying attention to them: Harry. She looked at him, and then pointed to Hannah, then pointed at him, and then to Harry's great displeasure, curled her fingers and joined her hands, to create what was quite obviously, a heart.

Hannah and Harry both blushed brightly.

_Crap. _Thought Harry.

Thought every eye was on Dumbledore, Susan's frantic motions could not have been missed, as she was a small person, she had to rise and put her adjoined hands above her head in order for Harry to clearly see. She was half out of her seat.

Every eye was now darting back and forth from Hannah to Harry.

Why was he even thinking about girls? Sure, she was pretty. but nothing's more important than the task he had ahead, to change the future of the wizarding world. Girls were not important, so why was he bothering?

Dumbledore's voice shook many out of their stupors.

"On a happier note. we are pleased to welcome our new Defence Against The Dark Arts professor, Remus Lupin!"

The student's clapped hard.

"And since Professor Kettleburn has seen fit to retire at the end of last year, our new Care of Magical Creatures professor is none other than our very own, Rubeus Hagrid!"

Stunned faces were everywhere, and then the students cheered and clapped, especially the Gryffindor table, only the Slytherin table seemed unmoved.

"But i have been informed that the food trolley failed to reach some compartments due to some issues. So we'll save the talking for later. For now, let's eat!" Dumbledore finished.

"." Ron begged, pounding his fist on the table.

Many students were now whispering and pointing in his direction as Dumbledore sat down.

Ron was grumbling incoherently as he grabbed everything in sight. Though Harry thought he heard a few "finally"'s and a "Bloody Starving".

He shot down a laugh at his friend's antics, and piled a little of everything on his plate, as he was regaining his appetite. Hopefully no one would tease him too much, if they even understood what Susan had meant.

"Harry my boy!" A familiar voice said behind him.

"How wonderful to see you!" rang another.

Harry jumped. He hadn't heard the second voice since the war.

_Fred. George..._

He remembered how they were the kings of comedy during Hogwarts.

_But it_ **is**_ Hogwarts. And I remember how they used to make fun of everyone._

_Shit._

**A/N: so there it is! i wrote it quite quickly, and hopefully it's good.**

To the one who complained on the begging for reviews:

**I understand. But i would really appreciate them. I will tone it down a bit, but will not stop, or hold chapters hostage. Who does that? That's all. **

_Thanks a lot! To Jediprankster who helped out immensely. Moody/Moony typo. but it is not a Harry/Hannah story, it says "Eventual H/Hr" in the summary, and it will be so. _

**Review **_please._


	8. Third Year, First Day

**A/N: **

**Dementor's Kiss**

"_**Time is the father of truth."**_

_-Francois Rabelais_

* * *

><p>Another person had been watching the sorting: Hermione. She was frustrated because she had been unable to watch the last of the sorting due to Harry's gaze on that Abbot girl.<p>

_Not that I care._

She was staring blankly at her plate, not taking in anything in front of her. Fred and George had just joined them, and were currently looking quite precariously at Harry.

_He was just sitting in my way. I had to look at what he was so interested in._

_That was it._

She shook her head to clear herself. Then quickly began putting heaps of mashed potatoes on her plate.

_I love them. _She thought, licking some off her fork.

She smiled, and looked up, Harry was blushing brilliantly, and his face was growing redder by the second, she could see the flush creeping up his neck. Fred and George were smirking and swaying side to side while saying something. Ron was choking on food as usual as he tried to laugh with his mouth full.

Her smiled broke into a grin.

_I love them too._

She remembered the days before Hogwarts, before Harry and Ron, before everyone. She was never someone who could easily socialize like the others in her class, so she devoted her time to studies as a way to gain attention, but they didn't like that. They thought that she was no fun.

In truth, that was exactly how it was when she came to Hogwarts, but here, after Halloween, she had friends, she had _best _friends, whom she spent almost everyday of the year with.

She tuned in to the conversation

"So is what we saw that dear sweet Hufflepuff girl do there actually true?" Fred was saying slyly.

"Yeah." Ron said.

Harry glared at him, Ron had the decency to look ashamed of himself.

"No." Harry said.

"Has the Boy-Who- Lived grown up and got his eyes set on a girl? Has he grown out of the girls-are-icky phase?" George continued shamelessly.

_I never actually had that phase. I'd have accepted any friend I got back then_

He decided not to respond, and to let them cool off.

Truth was, he liked seeing Fred and George this way. Back together, they seemed twice as funny, twice as human, twice as friendly, and twice as happy. He hadn't seen that kind of smile on George since Fred's death.

_Just as twins should be._

"Well of course, last year you couldn't have cared less about girls- nothing on you, Hermione of course- but it seems this year…" Fred faded out, smirking.

"Well this year…" George continued looking amused, but stopped, and instead chose to flick his wrist in the direction of the Hufflepuff Table.

"Shut up." Harry said, trying to sink in his chair so as to not be seen.

An explosion of noise sent hair shooting back up into his seat. Apparently, the ones that were close to Harry had just burst out laughing, as they- of course – had been listening to Fred and George as well.

Hermione, chuckling lightly, decided to put a rest to the taunting. As it was also

"OK, OK, let's stop, if we do anything more, he'll turn into a tomato." She advised softly, wiping her mouth with a paper napkin.

But at that time, a red haired blur came running down the table to sit beside Hermione.

Ginny Weasley had just seated herself in front of him.

Even though it had not worked out with him and her after the war, Harry still cared immensely for her. She was still a close friend, and he would get to know her earlier this time.

"Hey guys." Ginny said, scanning everybody. Her eyes shot down the moment they made contact with Harry's. "I was just wondering what was so funny."

"Oh it's nothing really Ginny, they're just being stupid." Harry said instantly.

Ginny looked up at Harry with eyes full of suppressed awe and admiration.

_At least she's trying to contain herself._

"Oh well, OK. I'm gonna go." She said, immediately standing up. "Bye Harry." She said meekly, sprinting down the length of the table, sparing one last embarrassed look over her shoulder.

No one was surprised she only said bye to Harry alone.

The red heads remaining were all staring at Harry now, looking much too mischievous for his liking. But they thankfully remained silent, probably because it was their own sister.

But surprisingly, Hermione was the one who commented.

"Wow, I didn't know you had a harem, Harry! "She said smirking under her breath, but loud enough to be heard by the circle around them.

Not a moment after she clapped her hand over her mouth. Perhaps she did so too hard as Harry saw her wince momentarily in pain. Her features clouded with apology for her words.

Four stunned faces looked at her. Then three of them burst out in glee. She turned to the motionless one, Harry, and hurried to explain.

"Sorry Harry, everyone was making fun of you, so I pitched in." She said nervously, smoothing the front of her robes. "And come on, making eyes at her all through Dumbledore's speech isn't the best way to shoo them off." She pointed at the twins.

Harry stood stupefied. Hermione had made a joke!

_Well she sure wouldn't have done that in the other timeline._

"Well Ha-ha." He said playfully, as all the dishes vanished.

"Ha-Ha is right." She said. "Oh grow up will you!" She snapped to the still laughing Weaselys.

Fred and George hiccupped, looking at Hermione appraisingly.

"Nice." Was all they said.

She rolled her eyes and with a soft "Oh!" turned herself towards the staff table.

Dumbledore had stood up again, and the laughing and yelling died down instantly.

"Now that we have all finished our superb feast," Dumbledore rumbled, eyes twinkling at all the students below. "I suggest we get to sleep early, for our classes too start early. So, off to bed!" He finished, smiling.

Caught off guard by the sudden dismissal, they were momentarily slowed, and then shot up together and began to leave the great hall.

Heads of Houses were yelling at prefects.

"Prefects will show first years to their respective dormitories!"

And they went to Congratulate Hagrid on his new job, as they had done so in the previous timeline.

Harry climbed the twirling and changing staircase all the way to the seventh floor. Upon nearing the Fat Lady's Portrait, he said carelessly.

"Fortuna Major."

_Damn it, don't notice. Don't notice_

And he kept that chant going as if it would help._._

"Right you are! Nice to see you all again." The fat lady said.

Upon entering, Harry made an immediate turn about to find Hermione and Ron giving him interrogating looks.

"Harry, how did you know the password?" Hermione said, absolutely astonished.

"Oh, well I remember Percy yelling it as we were leaving." Harry lied, hoping it would get by.

"Oh. I don't remember Percy ever saying anything." Hermione said, narrowing her eyes, but then all of a sudden they bright and brown again.

"Well, goodnight, I'm tired. I'll see you all in the morning. We've got class!" She said excitedly, hurrying up the stairs leading to the girl's dormitory.

Ron was looking disbelievingly up at the staircase, as if it had somehow just said something hurtful to him.

"Bit of a nut, that one." He grumbled.

"Ya, well, let's get to bed." Harry said, biting his lip so as to stop himself from laughing.

They trudged up the stairs together, changed, closed their curtains, and slipped into bed.

"Weird day." Ron said flatly from his right.

Harry took his glasses off and put them on his bedside table. He blew out the last candle , so as to shun them in total darkness.

He could hear many people still downstairs, chatting and laughing, rejoicing at meeting each other.

Harry today had been attacked by around a hundred dementors , killed all of them, with a demonic patronus that had come out of his wand, that had been repaired with the Elder Wand at the end of the Second Wizarding War, in which he defeated Voldemort, which had all been erased. Then he had been thrust back in time, to his first experience with a dementors, relived a day of his previous life, and now was in bed, about to go to sleep in a bed he had already slept in four years ago, but was new to him in this timeline.

Not to mention he was completely fine with it.

"Definitely weird." Harry replied, extremely tired.

But Ron had already faded off to a land of dreams, a land far far away, where he could be anyone, anything. Yet Harry was still here, in horrible reality, and he would be here until he freed Sirius, until he defeated Voldemort.

But what if this was a dream? What if he woke up as soon as he went to sleep?

If that was the case, he did not want to sleep. To go back to that would be hard, very hard. To abandon ignorance and innocence would be too much.

With these swirling thoughts, Harry closed his eyes and hoped for the best.

Soon, Harry Potter was fast asleep, dreaming of the future that had never happened.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it!<strong>

**Review if you please!**


	9. Third Year, First Twist

**A/N: READ PLEASE!**

**I want you guys to help me out a little. I am not very good at writing summaries, so I'd like it if you could make one up and I could pick the best one and replace the original! Something gripping and grabs attention. Unless you think the current one is good.**

**Totally Optional. But thank you if you do.**

**Dementor's Kiss**

Harry woke up instantly. He sat up, covered in sweat. He felt around for his glasses, finding them, he shoved them on. His vision became startlingly clear; he blinked a few times to adjust.

He had been dreaming about the war, about everything.

"_Look…at…me…"_

He sat there, looking around. Only his heavy breathing and his roommates snores in the silence.

He moved to the side of the bed, and made to stand up, but instead fell face first to the floor. Looking down, he realised his feet had been caught in the blanket. Probably when he was tossing and turning in his sleep. Untangling them, he got up, his knees throbbing.

A faint voice echoed from his left.

"Everything alright?" Said Neville sleepily.

"Yes, everything's fine Neville, go back to sleep." Harry said quietly, so as not to wake

the others.

"OK..." mumbled Neville.

He drew back his curtains, letting light flood in. He looked at the clock, it was almost 6 o'clock. Early to be out of bed, as classes are supposed to start at 9 o' clock.

He grabbed his wand and started to walk towards the washroom.

"Lumos." He whispered.

Upon walking in, he looked at himself in the mirror, started the tap and then did a double-take.

He had forgotten how young he looked. His scar was much lighter than when it was after Voldemort had come back. But of course, it could be because he may have not have a Horcrux in him anymore.

His face was still childish, not yet ripened by age. Yet he somehow still remained tall and thin. Looking down at himself, he could tell he was really only knees and elbows at the moment.

Cupping some water in his hands, he splashed some on his face.

"_The ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming."_

The beginning of their hunt, their journey across many lands to find Voldemort's Horcruxes had started there. Hermione's brilliant preparation had allowed leaving the wedding quickly as the lynx had vanished.

From then on it was all about the deaths.

Lupin, Tonks, Fred, Sirius, Dumbledore, Dobby and all the others.

A sudden realization struck him, and he smiled sadly to himself in the mirror.

Sirius and Fred had both been major pranksters of their generation at Hogwarts, and they had both also died with their last laugh still etched on their faces. As if their own death were just a prank and they were just waiting around the corner.

Harry turned the tap off, and walked back into the dormitory, and took out his robes for the day. He got his books ready, and set off once again for the washroom. Afterwards, he quickly got dressed and tried to comb his hair.

"That won't work, Harry." A chuckling voice broke out.

Harry smiled, turning around to see a smiling Dean Thomas sitting at the foot of his bed, his legs dangling and swinging, looking much younger than he had last seen him.

"Good morning Harry!" He asked, getting to his feet. "Bathroom free then?"

"Yes, Dean." Replied Harry.

This was how it would usually always run in the mornings, He or Dean would wake up first, Seamus always second, and Ron and Neville always last, usually woken by Dean and him while Seamus was doing his necessities in the bathroom.

"Reckon we should wake them?" Asked Dean, stopping his trot and pointing to the three occupied beds.

Harry looked at the clock on the bedside table. It was almost 7 o' clock.

"Soon, but not just yet." He replied. "Too early."

Dean laughed and closed the door to the lavatory.

Harry sat down on his bed again, and stared at the framed photo of his mother and father on his bedside table. He picked it up and placed it in his lap, seeing their beaming faces looking up at him. They waved, he waved back.

He walked over to Seamus's bed, and shook his shoulder.

"Seamus, wake up." He said softly.

Seamus leapt out of bed, grabbing his wand, and in the movement, knocked Harry to the floor.

"WHA-"

He stood startled for a second. Arms spread and wand out, eyes wide, looking quite like a ridiculous superhero action figure as he was in his purple magic wand pyjamas. Then he realized what he had done, and bent down to pick Harry up.

"Sorry Harry didn't see you there." He said, smiling. "Good Morning though!"

Harry got up grumbling.

"Bloody Morning to you too." Harry said. "Listen, Dean will be out soon, so go ahead then, I'm going to go downstairs to the common room. And I'll come back to wake these two."

"OK Harry." Said Seamus.

Harry left the dormitory, heading down the stairs and entered the common room,

He looked around, there were not many people in here yet, or they had all headed down to breakfast already. There were a couple of excited second years chatting in the far corner, a few older students leaving, and a gang of giggling girls huddled by the fire.

He headed off towards his favourite spot in the room, one of the armchairs by the warm fire.

He sat down and reviewed what he already knew about today's events.

He had Divination first, where all those predictions would be made, then lunch, where nothing special had happened, and then Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid, where he would meat Buckbeak again.

It was essential for him to meet Buckbeak.

Today was also the day Malfoy would get hurt by the hippogriff which would result in the whole drama for Hagrid and them.

There was also a Horcrux here at Hogwarts. He needed to deal with that as well.

He would go to the Room of Requirement sometime, and collect the Horcrux, knowing not to wear it. He could keep all thoughts of it hidden well enough using occlumency. His shields were always up, but when he concentrated, he was able to create an impenetrable barrier.

Lost in his thoughts, he realized he had almost forgotten to wake Neville and Ron.

He rushed upstairs. Dean was in the process of waking Neville, and Seamus was getting dressed. They both looked up as he entered.

He hurried to Ron's bedside. He reached down and shook him with both hands.

"Ron, wake up," He said. "It's time for class."

"Jusss a minuye." Ron mumbled into his pillow, turning over.

Harry heaved a sigh.

"Ron, wake up," He repeated. "It's time for a delicious breakfast."

"I'm awake." Ron said, sitting up instantly.

Dean and Seamus burst out laughing, this process caused Neville to wake up as well.

Harry smiled.

_This is how it should be. For now. _

"Ok, well you two need to need to get showered and dressed." Harry dictated, looking at the slightly awake boys.

Neville walked into the bathroom and closed the door sharply.

Seamus had finished dressing and he and Dean were watching Harry intently with curious looks on their faces.

"What?" Harry said, slightly unnerved.

"Well," Dean said "It usually takes at least 10 minutes to get Ron out of bed, you did in less than thirty seconds!"

"And it took you no effort!" Seamus added.

He shrugged. Dean and Seamus were obviously astonished, but it was something that Harry had gotten used to, Ron was one of the laziest people you would ever meet. Yet if only he tried, he could be so much smarter.

He looked at Ron, and then turned back to the others.

"Shouldn't you guys be heading to breakfast?" He said to them, uncaring.

They looked at each other, smirking.

"Yeah, we're going." Seamus replied, as they descended down the stairs. "See you there."

Eventually, Ron and Neville were dressed and packed, and they headed off towards the common room.

Harry looked around, there were many more people in the common room, and some had already finished breakfast, waiting for the classes to start. As he scanned the room, he noticed that Hermione was missing.

"Hey did you notice that Hermione's missing?" Ron questioned.

"Yeah," Harry answered. "Looks like we'll have to wait."

"OK, well I'm going to head off down to breakfast." Neville announced. "If I see her, I'll come back up and tell you."

"Thanks Neville." They both acknowledged.

Harry and Ron settled into the chairs in the far corner of the room, as the seats and couches by the fire were currently occupied.

"So where do you think she is?" Harry asked slowly.

"I don't know, she's not usually late. "Answered Ron, sounding unsure. "Plus, it's the first day; she's probably doing looking over her homework to make sure it's fine. Even though she probably spent hours on it already."

Harry and Ron waited for a good 15 minutes. It was a little past 8. Hermione still had not shown up.

Ron's and Harry's stomach growled

"Oh, she can come down to breakfast herself. Neville hasn't come back, so we know she's not there!" Ron said pleadingly.

"All right, I'm hungry too." Harry said, slightly worried.

They headed off through the portrait hole and down the moving staircases. Harry smiled, he had learned a lot after the war. Rowena Ravenclaw made it so that these stairs would move and connect to different places.

They entered the great hall and set off straight to the Gryffindor table, both too muddled in their thoughts to notice Malfoy's fainting impression of Harry as he made the whole slytherin table erupt in laughter.

They settled down, facing one another, and began to eat to settle their angry stomach.

Neville spoke up from beside Ron.

"So where's Hermione?" He inquired, looking between the two of them.

"Dunno, she'll be here soon." Harry said.

But Hermione did not show up until it was almost time for class. In fact, Harry had almost finished his breakfast by the time she walked down the hall towards where they were and settled down with them.

"Where have you been?" Were the first words out of Harry's mouth.

"We waited for you! It's almost time for class!" Ron exclaimed next.

"Oh since when have you cared about class? And if you would like to know, I was just in the library, doing some light reading." She said nonchalantly, digging into some bacon.

"Oh I remember the last time you told us about your light reading," Ron began "That huge book where we found Nicholas Flamel in?" He let out a low whistle.

Harry chuckled, and finished the last of his toast. But as he chewed, out of the corner of his eyes, he could have sworn he saw Hermione giving him a nasty look.

When Hermione had finished they had only 5 minutes left until class, their timetable had already been distributed. Their first class was Divination as before.

_Of course it is. Here we go. _

"Hermione it's going to take us time to find this Divination classroom, it's at the north tower! Do you know where that is?" Ron asked.

"No I don't." she said sadly. Then popped up and began to walk. "Come on, we better hurry!" She said bossily." I don't want to be late for the first lesson of the year!"

Though Harry didn't tell them he gave indirect hints as to where he thought the north tower was, and just a little before class started they reached the ladder which led them to the divination classroom.

The classroom was still much the same. The same stifling heat that was caused by the fire. The same heavy perfume smell settled on them, and the same crimson lighting. The shelves were likewise crammed with crystal balls, playing cards, and blue and pink teacups.

The class went much the same as before, Harry tried to do not much to alter it. Harry was surprised that his tea leaves were the same as before. It would be easier to kill Voldemort now that he had knowledge to help. Ron and Hermione still had their own fight about the grim, Harry answered truthfully to all questions asked of him.

Transfiguration also went the same way. It was not until lunch that something different happened. Something much different than before.

He had only been talking to Hermione and Ron about what they thought they would be doing in care of magical creatures, even though he already knew the answer, when a handsome brown owl landed beside him and stuck his leg out.

Ron and Harry stared unblinkingly.

"That for me, then?" Harry asked.

The owl hooted impatiently, and shook his leg.

Harry sighed, and taking that as a yes, unrolled the message from the owl's leg. Inside the note there were words written in familiar long, flowing handwriting written in glittery ink which was almost as bright as the eyes of the wizard who wrote them.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_I would like it if you were to meet me in my office whenever you are finished your lunch._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_P.S I enjoy liquorice wands._

Harry was shocked. There were so many things wrong with this situation.

Why had Dumbledore contacted him? He hadn't done anything, had he?

"So what is it?" Hermione asked, her voice devoid of emotion, as if she was hiding something, but was looking at Harry intently.

"It's a letter from Dumbledore." He said, watching her as well. "He wants me to come to his office after I've eaten."

"Blimey! What's Dumbledore doing asking for you?" Ron said his eyes wide. He looked up at the staff table. "Dumbledore isn't even there anymore!"

Harry looked up, Ron was right. Dumbledore had left the table.

"I don't know Ron, but I don't think it'll be anything good." Harry said, curious.

"Well since you're done, I think it's best you go see him right away, Harry." Hermione said hurriedly.

Harry was surprised, why did Hermione want him to leave so much?

"OK, I think I will." Said Harry, standing up. "I'll see you later then."

"Good luck mate." Ron said, letting out a sigh. "This day just keeps getting worse for you, doesn't it?" He said sympathetically. "The grim then now this…"

Hermione scoffed, but said nothing else.

"Yeah, well…" Harry left it hanging.

He set off at a quick pace, jogging through the gate hall and climbing the stairs to the third floor. Upon approaching the gargoyles, he reflected for a moment.

Ron had been extremely surprised by the note, as he was as well.

But Hermione seemed completely unfazed by it, almost as if she had been expecting it.

And that unsettled him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Sorry it's late! I was researching facts that i could use for my story. Hope you liked it! Thank you for reading!**

**Try to see if you could help me out with the problem!**

**Review! **


	10. Third Year, First Revelation

**A/N:**Hey what's up guys! I've gotten some good reviews and some bad reviews for this story so far, so I hope the majority of you are enjoying it.

**Dementor's Kiss**

Harry stood in front of the gargoyles for so long that one of them had resorted to shout at him.

"Boy! What are you doing here?" One of the gargoyles asked.

"Perhaps he's here to say hello and stay for a cup of tea." The other one said slyly, looking at Harry.

Harry, shook out of his stupor, realized how stupid he was being and gave the password at once.

"Liquorice Wands." Harry said.

The gargoyles leapt aside, but one of them kept his eyes narrowed on Harry's chest. Feeling uncomfortable under his gaze, Harry stepped on the spiral staircase. As it took him up, swirling and churning, Harry heard a scraping of stone on wood from below. Looking down he saw the doors close as he ascended, but he also saw something else.

The gargoyles had somehow entered the room with the staircase, barricading the door, and locking him in. He could not understand why this would happen, as he had done nothing wrong, and was only going to visit Dumbledore, as had been asked of him. He looked closely; they were still and silent, facing away from the door, so that they would be the first thing he would see was he to walk down the steps. Who would be guarding the door outside?

Puzzled, but on instinct, Harry swiftly slipped his hand inside his robes and gripped his wand. By the time Harry arrived at the top, it had gotten so that Harry felt as if a hundreds of eyes were watching him, invisible, spying through nooks in the wall and hanging off the ceiling. It was sketchy.

Raising his left hand, middle finger curled and sticking out, he went to knock.

"Enter." A voice boomed solemnly, as the big brown doors in front of him creaked open.

_Should've known._

Harry entered, augmenting his occlumency shields, and trying his best to fake the innocence and knowledge of a muggle-raised thirteen year old wizard.

"Hello, Harry." Said Dumbledore, pointing to an armchair, he added, "Take a seat."

Harry did as he was told, facing the headmaster, he sat in the armchair. Looking at Dumbledore, he noticed how much younger the accomplished wizard looked, as he was already around 150 years old and not much should look different, but the next three years had put immense strain on the other Dumbledore.

The room was exactly the same as before, though Dumbledore had more possessions, as he had broken quite a few during his time here, Harry though guiltily.

"Lemon Drop?" Asked Dumbledore, his right hand-white and healthy- reaching for one.

"No, sir, thank you." Harry answered calmly.

Dumbledore popped the candy into his own and coolly said to Harry.

"Is something the matter, Mister Potter? Do you wish to attack me?" He said, his eyes burning brightly, gesturing to Harry's chest.

Harry, caught off guard by the random question, and the intensity of Dumbledore's stare, did not understand what he was doing. As realization hit him, he looked down to see, his right hand still inside his robes, clutching his wand tightly.

He quickly removed his hand and moved his arm to his side, coloring slightly, but keeping his thoughts and emotions locked.

"Sorry sir, but something just happened dow-"

"I know what happened on the staircase Harry, I was the one who barricaded the doors." Dumbledore asked, standing up, his chair scraping the floor as it was pushed behind him with incredible strength.

_What the hell is going on today?_

"I have received some disturbing news on you Mr. Potter. Professor McGonagall has told me that you were acting very strange during the sorting, fading in and out of focus. Now, a student had also come to her this very morning, worried that perhaps something horrible might be happening to you. You see, she witnessed- as she says- a very curious event, and along with that, what I am experiencing right now, leads me to believe that you are not Harry Potter. But yet you do not have the monstrous flair that resides in Lord Voldemort."

"Professor, are you serious?" Harry asked, irritated. What had he done? He looked at his hands, as if hoping to see some sort of blemish or wrinkle that would tell him about his features. What event? He had already concluded the fact that it was Hermione, as it was she who had been missing. "What do you mean 'I am experiencing right now'," Said Harry loudly, intimidated by Dumbledore's curious gaze.

Annoyed, he spit out the first thing that came to mind.

"My name is Harry Potter and my patronus is a stag!" He exclaimed instantly.

He closed his eyes.

_I'm so stupid._

He opened his eyes.

Dumbledore's piercing blue orbs bore into his skull, as if they were examining every inch of his brain.

"So you are Harry Potter, just a very different one." Said Dumbledore.

"Wha-"Harry started confused.

"Your Occlumency barriers are still-forgive me- weak in comparison to my legillemncy Harry." Dumbledore said, sitting back down, and placing the deadliest wand in the world on the desk.

A shock of realization hit him like an oncoming wall.

Using the second that his eyes were closed, Dumbledore had whipped out his wand, performed legilimency, entered Harry's thoughts quickly, and retracted rapidly.

_Woah. _

And to think last year, he was ousted from the headmaster position because he was thought "too old".

After Admiration, there came Anger.

_You're not a teenager anymore. And he already knows._

"You're not allowed to do that professor." Harry lied bitterly.

"And you know it's allowed in situations concerning security." Dumbledore said, his voice softening. His hands entwining, his elbows resting on his desk. "But-nevertheless- I apologize. But I want to know, where did you learn occlumency, Harry? How are you so much more mature than when you left merely 2 months ago?"

Harry stood, fixed, not moving a muscle. Should he tell Dumbledore? After all, if there was one person who knew so much, and had always helped harry, it was him.

"It is important you tell me Harry." Dumbledore whispered.

But what about the war? What about Dumbledore's betrayal? What of his lies and deceit? Was that necessary?

And he thought of the excuse, "I only wanted your happiness, Harry."

And he thought of every year at Hogwarts that had somehow resulted in him almost dying.

But he also knew that no matter what, every year at Hogwarts had been the best ones of his life. All the laughter, the tears, the friendship, the bonds, the smiles had definitely made him happy, and that was the only thing Dumbledore wanted.

And just as he was about to unload, Dumbledore spoke.

"Come see me after school Harry, we can talk about everything then." He said, his eyes sparkling.

Harry rose, glad he would have some time to think on this.

An annoying little voice crept into his brain.

_Nobody's supposed to change time, nobody!_

Harry walked to the door, bothered, and rested his hand upon the doorknob.

A crude smile formed on his face.

_One of the best wizards since Merlin. Now I know why._

"Will you open the door, Sir?" Said Harry. "Or will I spend the day in here?"

Not saying a word, Dumbledore swished his wand and a "click" was heard.

"Goodbye, Mr. Potter." Dumbledore chuckled lightly.

"Goodbye, sir." He replied, opening the door.

He stepped out into the hallway, continued down the stairs, and then down to the first floor, and continued to Hagrid's hut.

Class had begun. He had Care of Magical Creatures.

A cry could be heard from far, and Harry squinted to see what was screeching.

_Hello, Buckbeak. _

**_A/N: _So did you get the additional charm Dumbledore did in that second Harry closed his eyes? **

_**Let's see who gets it.**_

_**Review please!**_


End file.
